Imaging devices perform many different functions such as medical imaging, security screening, image capture, or the like. The source of the imaging may be a radiological source, visible light, non-visible light, or any type of source for which the imaging device is capable of detection. For example, in a medical setting, a patient may be injected with a radiological agent and the imaging device may capture the emission of radiation from the patient's body for diagnostic analysis. As another example, in a security screening scenario, an individual's body or personal effect may be placed in an imaging device or scanner to search for prohibited materials. The imaging device may include a camera sensitive to the emission source, for example, a camera including a specific substance or object that is sensitive to or reacts to the emission source.